wychmirefandomcom-20200214-history
Messing around with colors for ice
all credit goes to ice Please don’t steal my coding! Welcome to the Den of Arrow R U L E S *please be polite, I do not bite UwU *no swears or spamming *do not steal or copy any of my content *thank you!!! art trades: ask please! art requests: ask please! aesthetic trade / requests: ask please! fly high, aim higher Welp, hey there true believers, and welcome to my message wall!!! Take a peek at the rules please, and have an epic day dudes! UwU i’m so crazy people think i’m sane A B O U T So hello, I am just the wiki's resident weirdo bae. I have been here for over a year, I think, and I created the We Love Selkies Wiki. I am obsessed with art, and I'll do art trades and requests if I'm not super busy, but I haven't been doing enough art lately... *I can code, but just three different formats, XD, i'm still figuring it out. *I adore art, cats, oddity, Disney, music, broadway, manga, and corny jokes. I'm a proud Taurus zodiac and relate completely to a taurus's traits. I enjoy watching CW's the Flash, (I <3 Nora and Cisco), I write some fanfics, but never WoF ones, I may be starting one about my OCs Wanderlust and Nekton soon though... *I'm into some sports, although i'm not necessarily "sporty". I love running, swimming, and dance though. *I have a bad habit of abbreviating words, so look out for tho, ri, lol, and others in my writing. *I'm trying to learn Swahili so YAY *I'm a little immature or so ive been told but if you ever need someone to scream, vent, or talk to, i'm here frens UwU *aromantic <3 but i’m always losing the game L I K E S *cats *harry potter *succulents *candy omg *DARK CHOCOLATE *accents / especially scottish ones oml *marine biology *fairy tales *watercolor *art / drawing / *falltime *descendants *karaoke to Disney songs *aesthetics *pirates *travel *tea *cosplay / face paint *music *stickers / im obsessed with them *may or may not have a crush on descendant's harry hook (YOU HEARD NOTHING) *vegan doughnuts <3 <3 <3 *roller coasters *respect *jewelry *rainy days *nachos *swimming even with this smile, i’m not right D I S L I K E S *meat *stereotypes *hate *sexism *animals and nature in danger *peas *the cold love, you wouldnt get it if you tried T R I V I A * native american / japanese (I do not look like pocahontas thank you XD) * im incredibly short, (5') and ive heard every short joke so bring it on people, lol, (i'm lookin' at you Titan UmU) * kind of crazy / I mean I live on a constant emotional roller coaster * hyper / then I crash * feminist but I believe in equality for everyone <3 * vegannnnnnn * conservationist * I attempt to write poetry, XD * theme animal is the cheshire cat * change my fingernail paint like thrice a week * I relate a lot to Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, and Nymphadora Tonks * my fav holiday is Valentine's Day * i'm really fast :D * my favorite gum flavor is grapefruit and cayenne pepper OwO * Gryffindor * I like sad music / movies (so little prince, song of the sea, kubo, and then paper crown) you wouldnt last a day inside my mind... {|